


call me anything, just give me something in return

by taeilharem



Series: taeil is hyuck’s emotional support kpop boy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After care, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, I mean, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Moon Taeil, but it’s so small ):, there’s a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilharem/pseuds/taeilharem
Summary: after that blowjob, taeil couldn’t possibly think haechan would let him go that easily





	call me anything, just give me something in return

**Author's Note:**

> hewo! thanks for 900 hits in the first part *-* you can still read this part without checking the other, it’s pwp after all, but if you want to give it a look, [here it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713568)

Taeil is tired. He loves Japan and his fans there, but it is hard to keep up with traveling so much and such a hectic schedule. At the hotel, he can at least take off his clothes and relax on the bed. A good night's sleep can do wonders. He takes off his shoes and takes off his shirt, not hearing the sound of the room’s door opening. The voice coming from that direction is what makes him to turn around. 

“Hyung?” Donghyuck sounds uncertain, entering the room slowly while holding his bag. He’s wearing baggy clothes, usually going for a very relaxed style when the matter was airport fashion. Nonetheless, he looked gorgeous, his light brown hair matching his skin perfect. His eyes instantly settle for Taeil’s shirtless torso as he gave the older an obvious look over. He has constantly teased his hyung for not having abs, even if he himself doesn’t have any abs himself, but in reality there is nothing more that Hyuck likes than Taeil’s tummy, since it’s good to squeeze and it gives Taeil’s body beautiful curves. Seeing it the older wearing only jeans makes Hyuck unintentionally lick his bottom lip. 

The younger finally looks up to the older’s face, who is more than surprised. “Haechan-ah! What are you doing here?”

Taeil is trying to act cool, but Haechan sees past his pose. He can see Taeil’s eyes opening wide and his smile being slightly more forced than it should be. 

“I changed rooms with Taeyong. It wasn’t an easy bargain, he loves sharing rooms with you.” He announces, settling his bag on the closet and expecting the older to have some sort of reaction. 

Taeil has been avoiding him for the entire week. It is pretty hard to get some alone time being an idol, but it got to the point Taeil wasn’t in the same room as Haechan even with people in it. He also avoids meeting Hyuck’s eyes or even looking at his face. The younger didn’t even get close to touching his skin again, he can only dream of cuddling again. That game of mouse and cat is driving Hyuck insane. He misses holding Taeil’s hand, pressing his thigh, holding his tummy, messing with his hair… He had never noticed how much his daily actions ended leading him to Taeil, but now that the older is avoiding him, it’s impossible to ignore the void. 

The older nods and acts uninterested, focusing on unpacking his bag. “Does he? Hm.”

Haechan approaches the bed, looking for any hidden messages in Taeil’s face. “Won’t you ask why I did that?”

He merely shrugs, too busy by his sweaters to spare Hyuck a look. “I’m sure you have your reasons…”

Haechan is tired. He tried keeping a cool laid back persona, just surprising his hyung cutely, but it is hard when Taeil wouldn’t even spare him a glance. Hyuck is dying for his attention and begins whining: “Hyung. Don’t do this.”

“This what?” Taeil takes his eyes from his bag a split second and looks at Haechan. It’s all it takes for his eyes to travel to his lips and stop there for a second only. That fuels Haechan to go for it. 

“You know what! I miss you! Don’t run away from me like this.” He doesn’t want to sound like a spoiled child, but the lack of attention and whiny tone don’t help him. He is almost jumping up and down if it gets Taeil to look at him again and allow him to hug him, but luckily he doesn’t have to. 

Taeil drops his clothes on the bag, biting his bottom lip. He finally understands there’s no way to run from that conversation and gathers up the courage to speak again. “Ah Haechan-ah… that thing we did…” He looks worried and regretful, not having the guts to even look up to meet Hyuck’s eyes. 

“I was just helping a friend out. Aren’t that what friends are for?”

The older bites his bottom lip, eyes still anywhere on the room but not directed at the younger. Hyuck starts getting impatient. “Taeil-ah!” He whines, approaching him. He can finally feel Taeil’s scent and warmth. Taeil is always so warm, it was impossible for Hyuck not to curl around him. 

Taeil shakes his head, apologetic. “The problem isn’t you! It was never you. I was the one who got that problem to begin with… and then, when you were helping me… my mind…” he sighs, exasperation clear in his expression.

That statement puzzles Hyuck. He drops the brat act for a moment, curious about what is in Taeil’s mind. “What?”

“You don’t have any idea… it was disgusting…”

“Taeilie. Please, tell me.”

“I just thought of horrible things about you…”

“That I looked like a cockslut?” Taeil finally looks up, surprised. His expression is completely blank. Hyuck merely maintains the stare, expression dead serious. “I heard you.”

His hyung spirals into despair. “Haechan, I’m so sorry, that should have never left my lips, honestly-“

“What if I say I liked it?” The younger interrupts, not taking his eyes away from Taeil. He approached the older to whisper closer to him, vision lowering to Taeil’s full lips as he carefully spoke every word. “What if I say that for you I’m the perfect cockslut?” 

The older shakes his head and takes a step back. “Please, don’t-“

He doesn’t let him go on for any longer. “It’s true. Fuck, ever since I sucked your cock there’s nothing else I can think about. All the time, I just think about it. If this doesn’t make me a cockslut, what does?”

Taeil gulps hard, eyes unintentionally traveling to Hyuck’s lips again. “We were doing that as friends-“

“We can still do it as friends.” Haechan offers, a charming smile on his lips. “C’mon, hyung, this doesn’t hurt anyone and it was good. What does denying it get you?” 

Taeil shakes his head again and finally moves towards the door. “No, no… I’m going to talk to Taeyong for you two to switch rooms-“

Haechan outruns Taeil to stop him, touching his chest to keep him from moving one step further. He feels shock coming from his fingertips. “Hyung. I know you want this. You can’t stop looking at my lips.” Taeil’s breath hitches. Hyuck has to be more forward if he wants him, he would never admit to anything on his own. “You want them on your cock again, huh. You want me to milk you good.” He starts tracing patterns on Taeil’s chest, the older closes his eyes as if to hold himself from expressing pleasure. Haechan smiles, wets his lips lewdly before saying: “C’mon, call me cockwhore, cumslut. Whatever you want. Just give me your cock in return.”

Finally, he breaks down, growling: “You’re a true whore.”

Fuck, it took Haechan some convincing for Taeil to fall for his charms but those simple words made everything worth it. 

“For your cock.” He says, as he gets on his knees so Taeil won’t change his mind. He knows it was needed just some work on his cock and he wouldn’t escape his claws. He unzips his pants and lowers them a little to see Taeil’s black underwear, that has a small wet patch on them. The boy sure likes dirty talking and teasing. Hyuck lowers the underwear to see the other wasn’t as hard as last time, but that can be changed quickly. Haechan starts palming his length, making sure it gets hard slowly. His handjob is sloppier than before, because he wants Taeil to suffer for playing hard to get. He moves his hands up and down, but his grip is light and he doesn’t touch the slit as much as he should. He also changes pace from time to time, going from incredibly fast to slow. 

“Will you stop teasing?” The older grunts, obviously annoyed. 

Haechan merely smiles teasingly. “Look who is urgent now, huh.” 

“You talk too much for someone who is gonna have the mouth filled with my cock.”

Haechan doesn’t have anything to answer to that. He takes a last look at Taeil’s cock, with its red head, precum all over it and its unique curve. It twitches in his hand and he decides that’s the perfect time to put his mouth on it. He kisses the head, passing his tongue through the slit, before properly engulfing it the most he can with his mouth. He can’t take it all in, but he tries his best, bobbing his head as fast as he can and giving the slit attention from time to time. He changes speed to keep Taeil on edge and is more than satisfied to hear the older groaning and moaning. 

“You look like the perfect whore on your knees, sucking me like this. You were made to suck cock.” 

Hearing those words, Haechan can’t help himself anymore. He was already hard before, but the urge to touch himself through his pants is unbearable and he starts doing just so with his left hand, while his right hand continues going up and down the portion of Taeil’s length he can’t get in his mouth. 

Taeil didn’t touch him before, but suddenly he grabbed Hyuck’s head, buckling up his hips a little and almost making Hyuck choke. He continues on blowing the older, while masturbating his own clothed dick. “Fuck yeah. Continue that and I will cum in a second.” Haechan instantly takes his mouth from Taeil’s length. Taeil’s so surprised that he can’t even hold the grip to his hair. “Why did you stop?”

Haechan cleans his cheeks, that are wet due to precum and tears, with the back of his hand. “I don’t want you to cum yet.” He says, getting up. Taeil remains confused. 

“Hm?”

“I thought of your cock in other places besides my mouth, Taeil-ah.” He throws the older on the bed and sits on his cock, with his pants still on. He starts moving his hips to create friction and ease Taeil little by little. He touches Taeil’s chest to keep balance and gets closer to whisper on Taeil’s ear: “Fuck me good.”

Taeil just whines in response. 

Haechan smiles at the success of luring Taeil into fucking him. He takes his shirt and pants off. Taeil sees his cute belly and it makes him look more plump and soft to his touch. Donghyuck would be the death of him, he just knows it. The younger is not wearing any underwear and the next thing Taeil notices is the other’s cock. It is roughly the same size as Taeil’s just less curvy and maybe slightly bigger. He presses their cocks together and Taeil moans louder than he had wanted. He’s hyper sensitive due to the blowjob and something about having their intimate parts touch each other gives him pleasure. The older feels the strange desire to touch Haechan’s length, make him moan with his touch just like he did to him. Yet he doesn’t touch it. Hyuck doesn’t seem to notice the older’s inner conflict, merely leaning over Taeil once again, their faces awfully close. Taeil feels Haechan’s breath blending with his breath. He looks so wrecked and yet he wants more. His lips are swollen and wet, there is still some precum on his cheeks and he is sweaty. Just when Taeil thinks he can’t look more slutty, Hyuck’s face suddenly contorts and his mouth opens in a silent moan. Taeil then notices he is taking something from his back with his left hand. Slowly, Haechan takes the thing out, making a loud “pop”. In his hands there is a very lubed up pink plug. 

Taeil stares at Hyuck in shock. Hyuck merely distances himself from his chest and winks. “Came prepared.” 

“This was in your plans.”

“When you think about cock as much as I have thought of it, we make some adjustments to see it again.” He answers cheekily. Does he have the need to be such a brat even in bed? 

“Fuck, you really are a whore who just thinks about cock.” 

Haechan pouts teasingly. “_Your_ cock.”

“Wanna ride it huh. I can feel it, you wanna bounce on my cock so much you can’t stand still.” Taeil’s words apparently have an effect on the younger, who is quiet and slightly nods his head, like an obedient pup. “What is it? You were talking so much just now. Are you afraid to beg for it? Good sluts beg.” 

Haechan bites his bottom lip and speaks, eyes glassy and voice shaken: “Please.”

Taeil tries to keep a neutral expression, merely raising an eyebrow. “Please what?”

“Please let me ride your cock.” The plea is made in an almost crying tone, making Taeil’s cock harden. He loves seeing he can wreck Hyuck with words only. 

“Since you gave yourself so much trouble.” He shrugs and the sight of pure bliss is impossible to miss in Hyuck’s eyes. He goes up, ending their cocks losing touch with each other, and opens his asscheeks, while Taeil uses one hand to position his length on the lubed up hole and the other to hold Haechan’s soft hips. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes and slowly starts his descent. The head goes in fairly easily, but it’s little by little. Haechan opens his eyes and mouth, both of them widening as he goes down. Hyuck’s insides feel wet due to lube, but still tight enough for Taeil’s cock to ache. He stops going down a little before getting to base, gathers a little breath and continues. When he finally has the entirety of Taeil’s cock inside him he sighs in relief, his breathing pattern unstable and cheeks red. He drops his grip on his asscheeks and looks very worn out.

Taeil is worried about his state. He doesn’t know if it’s Haechan’s first time, but it didn’t matter, sitting on dick is one of the hardest positions to get comfortable with. He teases: “Never felt a slut this tight, huh.” 

Hyuck smiles at the comment, still a bit dazed. He starts adjusting himself a little, looking in pain from moving. At the heat of the moment, Taeil decides to take his hand. Hyuck’s eyes, that were unfocused on Taeil’s chest, go back at him, clearly surprised and filled with innocence. He smiles again, a more stable smile that warms Taeil’s heart, and they stay like this for a minute or so. 

The younger starts moving, with his hands still intertwined to Taeil’s. It is slow, but he gradually starts bouncing faster and going up more. The pain he showed in his face turns into pleasure, as he finds a better position, soon starting to moan sinfully. To stabilize himself, he drops Taeil’s hands and spreads his asscheeks again, so Taeil’s cock won’t slip out of his hole and can go deeper. The older moves his hands back to Haechan’s hips. His insides are so tight and warm, engulfing his dick and making Taeil bite his bottom lip. Fuck, he wasn’t lying when he said he was too tight to be a slut. Hyuck bouncing on his cock was possibly the last thing he has ever imagined, but looking at it he is disappointed he couldn’t dream of it before. The younger’s back is arched, making his ass look even lewder, his lips are wet from saliva and precum, constantly open now in case he drops a moan or whine, and his tanned skin is glowing from sweat, his brown hair sticking to his forehead. There are also other small details Taeil coan notice: Hyuck’s front teeth appearing due to keeping his mouth open, his sensitive nipples dark against his tanned skin, his body’s curves moving as he goes up and down his cock. He is made to take cock, bouncing up and down, getting Taeil’s cock deeper inside of him. Maybe that imagery finally get to Taeil, as Haechan is having a hard time keeping the pace. 

The older grips on his hips, angles his cock differently and buckles up suddenly, making the younger choke in surprise. He was having a hard time finding the perfect spot, but all Taeil needed was a buckle up to have Hyuck blabbering nonsense and drooling. It is an incentive for him to go fast again, the need to have that spot wrecked taking over him as he bounces frantically and as hard as he can, yelling Taeil’s name for the first time. “Taeil-hyung! R-right there!” He manages to say, breathy and almost spaced out. 

“Gonna come.” Taeil warns, but Haechan just keeps going, his hands on Taeil’s chest for support and he goes up and down like a good whore. 

“F-fill me up.” He begs, small tears running down his cheek. 

“Such a good slut for me, baby.” Taeil groans, gripping his hips even further. That’s going to leave a mark, but he oddly enjoys the idea of making sure Haechan knows what his touch did to him. “Just. Fucking. Take. It.” Every word is a buckle up and Taeil finally has his release at the end, filling Hyuck up to the brim. Haechan is in ecstasy, not knowing if that’s an effect of being called baby or being filled with warm seed. Taeil cums a lot and he continues milking his cock with his hips, searching for his own release before the other’s cock soften. 

Taeil makes one less effort, finally touching Hyuck’s length. The minute his hand wraps around the shaft, the younger gasps in surprise and it just takes three quick thrusts for Hyuck to come on his stomach while moaning “Taeil-hyung”. He’s out of his mind by the time his cock finally stops spurting cum. 

Carefully, Taeil pulls out of Hyuck, who feels the come falling from his hole with tired satisfaction and instantly falls on Taeil’s chest, not caring for his sticky cum.

They stay there frozen in time, dirty and getting their breath and heartbeat even step by step. Taeil starts to carefully caress Hyuck’s hair, looking at the younger fondly. “C’mon, Hyuckie, we have to get cleaned before we sleep.” He whispers, afraid the other will fall asleep in his chest. 

Hyuck raises his head from his chest and looks at him, analyzing Taeil’s sweaty face and wrecked smile. He feels the urge to kiss him and he does just that. Their lips meet very rapidly, just fast enough for Haechan to realize what he had just done, backing off before the other can return the kiss. Taeil looks shocked.

“Was this something meant for friends who help each other out?” He asks sweetly. Haechan doesn’t have the guts to stare at him and instead starts tracing patterns in his chest, knowing it might as well be the last time he has the chance to do so.

“No… it was meant as something more than friends…”

“Since when?”

“I have no idea, but I can’t make it stop.” He confesses, but finally gather the courage to take a look at Taeil. “I can try if you want to.”

It’s the hardest offer he has ever made. To give Taeil a handjob? Easy. To suck his dick if he slut-shamed him? Perfect. Giving up on his long time crush is difficult and he has tried before, never having any effect. He tried ignoring Taeil, keeping him away, but in the end he is always pulled my the older’s aura, wanting to cuddle him, pinch his cheeks, smooch his face. Haechan is a hopeless case, he gave up on himself a long time ago. Taeil is his emotional support K-pop boy and he can’t deny it. It became even worse after he sucked his dick for the first time. He handled it alright, too euphoric about having something with Taeil that wasn’t just platonic. Riding Taeil and having him give a sloppy handjob also wasn’t what caused him to snap. The problem was when Taeil held his hand while Haechan was feeling the pain of the stretch, when he gave him the time he needed to adjust, with worried eyes, and in the end when he called him baby just before he filled him full of cum. Haechan’s heart is too weak to handle any of that and Taeil’s sweet strokes on his hair killed his inner strength to hold his dirty secret. 

He put it all to waste with that damn kiss. Sure, he kissed Taeil’s heavenly lips but he rather doubts Taeil would maintain their sorta fuckbuddy relationship with a boy who is in love with him. 

“Why would I ask that of my baby?” Hyuck’s eyes brighten at the pet name and a smile stretches his lips, showing his pretty front teeth. Taeil pinches his cheeks, a victim of Haechan’s charms. “Let’s clean ourselves up and then we can cuddle.” 

“Only if I’m big spoon.” Haechan makes one last whine, pouting cutely. Taeil chuckles, deeply enamoured.

“You’re always big spoon, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, leave kudos and comments~ 
> 
> if you wanna keep up with my future work, here are my [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/fckboytaeil) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/taeilharem) feel free to send me any taeil-related prompts, related to kinks, scenarios, pairings, etc
> 
> when this work reaches a good amount of hits/kudos/comments i’ll release the third and final part of this series 
> 
> emma
> 
> ps: guys ): taeil has been suffering a lot lately due to the lack of promotions, osts, appearances in variety shows or even youtube covers ): pls rt vídeos of his singing, stream purple and because of you and just): like his tweets and reply to them saying how much we love him and his voice ))): thank u


End file.
